


let me complicate you

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, honestly. more than undertones, i mean it. no plot here., title from closer by nin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The funny thing is, most people think Daisy’s the scary one.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206
Collections: Anonymous





	let me complicate you

**Author's Note:**

> top rights or whatever the god fuck shit damn

“Are you going to behave?” Basira asks, calm as ice.

She thrusts into Daisy again. Daisy hisses in shock, and then cries out and arches as Basira starts up a deep rhythm, but she doesn’t answer.

The funny thing is, most people think Daisy’s the scary one. Basira  _ knows _ she’s the scary one, especially these days; she’s a degree of ruthless that Daisy could never disconnect herself enough to manage.

She doesn’t make a habit of letting it  _ show, _ but, well, when Daisy has come into her bed and  _ asked _ her to-

“Are you going to behave?” Basira repeats, feeling intoxicated.

Daisy bares her teeth and snarls, defiant.

Basira bites her neck. Daisy yowls and thrashes so Basira bites harder, grabs a fistful of choppy blonde and yanks Daisy's head back. Under her tongue, the tendons and muscle tense. Basira inhales her scent and then bites further up, at the underside of Daisy's jaw and the shell of her ear. She rocks her hips up, grinding into her, and Daisy shakes and bucks up under her.

“Didn’t think so,” Basira murmurs. She thrusts once more and then stays there, pushes herself up onto one hand and reaches for the gag on the headboard.

With a single sharp movement, Daisy lunges upwards - to bite or kiss, it doesn’t matter, because Basira catches her by the hair and pulls her back down.  _ “No,” _ she snaps, and almost misses the bitten-off whine as Daisy obeys.

_ (Bad dog, _ she almost says, and then reconsiders. They should maybe talk about that one first.)

She leans her full weight on the hand that’s gripping Daisy’s hair. Daisy keeps struggling, but she’ll hurt her neck if she puts any actual force into it, and they both know it. As a punishment, Basira puts the gag down on the sheets for a moment and reaches down to adjust her strap. The base of the thing is  _ soaked. _ Basira’s fingers play around it for a moment, where the silicon sinks into Daisy’s folds, and then she presses the little button at the base of the dildo. It hums to life.

Daisy screams. Basira leans down over her, nearly resting on her, and grinds the buzzing strap right up against Daisy’s g-spot, feeling her thrashing turn involuntary. Daisy tries to push herself up for a kiss, but Basira bites her lip instead and then draws back, reaching for the gag.

Daisy’s eyes track the movement. Basira dangles it just over her face for a moment, cruel. Daisy tries to snap at it, but Basira pulls it away just in time, and she growls wordlessly.

Basira laughs, low and pleased, and gives Daisy one more hard, unexpected thrust, just to hear her furious cry.

It isn’t hard to get the gag in. Not like Daisy is saying much that’s coherent right now anyway. Basira fits the rubber ball into her mouth, fastens it behind her head, and then shoves a pillow under Daisy’s hips and starts fucking her quick and hard. The vibe is still on the lowest setting, and she plays with it idly for a while, fucking her through all a manner of patterns and strengths without too much regard for Daisy’s response.

At least, not until the muffled, desperate noises that make their way through the gag start building towards a frantic peak. Basira listens carefully, flicks the setting higher and leaves it there as she quickens her rhythm and Daisy’s moans rise and rise and  _ nearly- _

And then Basira stops short, and turns the vibe all the way off.

Daisy starts  _ shaking. _ Basira grins, all teeth, head spinning with power and arousal.

Basira bites Daisy’s neck again, teeth scraping against Daisy’s hot, hammering pulse. She licks a messy stroke up from Daisy’s collarbone to the hollow just below her ear, and then, frustrated with the gentleness, bites and nips all the harder. Daisy whines, so helpless and desperate that Basira could  _ devour  _ her. She’s still trembling from the edge, clearly on a hair-trigger.

“Turn over,” Basira orders suddenly. She’s not even moving right now, just letting the dildo buzz its torture inside her, but Daisy shudders down to her toes. Basira leans closer, teeth nearly brushing the rubber of the gag. The heat of Daisy's skin, so close beneath her, is sending her spinning. “I want you to forget how to think, I want to fuck you until you’re  _ raw, _ I want you  _ broken, _ I want you trained to heel, lie down, come-’

Daisy throws her head back and comes.

“Oh?” Basira murmurs.

She doesn’t move or touch her more, just waits as Daisy bucks and writhes on her strap. And then Daisy finally goes limp, and then she starts twitching and jerking periodically, and then she starts whining low in her throat as she squirms, and Basira just watches her, impassive. When Daisy tries to shift up away from the vibrations, Basira takes a slow, deliberate grasp on her hips, holding the strap buried all the way inside her.

Through the gag, Daisy makes a hazy noise of dread.

“I  _ said,” _ says Basira, “turn over.”

She pushes the pad of her thumb against Daisy’s clit, hard, and holds her down as she keens.

Basira rubs her clit and rolls it between her fingers and listens to Daisy keen, and then pulls all the way out, leaving her empty and soaked. She manhandles Daisy over onto her knees. Daisy’s back is shiny with sweat. Basira bends down over her and bites the nape of her neck as she sinks back in, feels Daisy tense and throb beneath her.

Daisy probably does come a few more times. Basira can’t really tell. She’s more focused on snapping her hips into Daisy til her thighs start aching, and on leaving a whole array of bite marks scattered over the whipcord muscle of her back and shoulders. As she fucks her, she reaches around and down between Daisy’s legs to grasp and pet at her folds, fingers bumping against the shaft of the strap. When she gets her hand on Daisy’s clit again, she’s pretty sure Daisy starts sobbing. Basira doesn’t let up, just rubs harder, the flats of all four fingers harsh and unforgiving against her.

When Basira flips her over again, with the intention of getting a better angle on Daisy’s g-spot, there’s drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. Her foggy eyes have lost all the focus of the Hunt.

Basira pauses, decides that Daisy will probably be well-behaved at this point. She loosens the gag, pulls the ball from Daisy’s mouth with a line of saliva and puts it back on the headboard. Daisy works her lips a few times, and then, subdued, rasps out a  _ “please.” _

Basira shakes her head. “I think you’ve got one more in you.”

She’s watching closely, though. They’ve got safewords, and an agreement to finger-snap if Daisy’s mouth is occupied, but - well, Basira’s half-drunk on power by now. She’s always a little more careful when she feels herself getting carried away.

“Please,” Daisy says again, eyes naked and dark.

Basira sits up, pulls Daisy into her lap, and sits her down on her strap, one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up. She doesn’t expect Daisy to be able to ride her, doesn’t honestly expect her to do much of anything right now, so she braces herself and starts up an easy rhythm as she plays through the various patterns of the vibrator, paying attention to Daisy’s reactions this time. When she gets to one that rises and falls in quick waves, Daisy jerks and starts moaning again, so Basira leaves it there and fucks her lightly, only bothering to pull about halfway out til she sinks in again. She takes one nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling, and plays with the other. Above her, Daisy pants.

When Daisy finally lets out a frustrated groan and says  _ “Please,” _ Basira lets go of her nipple to rub her clit, and Daisy comes one final time, spilling over with a stream of half-garbled moans as she spasms in Basira's lap.

Basira flicks the vibe off and stills. Daisy slumps forward against her, and Basira lifts her briefly to pull out, unbuckle the harness, cast it aside to clean later. Daisy is lighter than she should be, these days. Or maybe it’s that Basira is stronger.

Their breathing slows in rhythm, Basira easing down from her high, Daisy resurfacing from her deep, deep low.


End file.
